The present invention is based on a brush suitable for the care of the human body.
A brush of this type which is preferably intended for the cleansing or scrubbing of finger-nails and toe-nails within the area of the nail beds has become known from the prior published German patent specification DE 37 27 649 C1. This type of embodiment, however, is unsuitable for being utilized as a hand scrubbing brush, because there is only provided one plate-shaped brush member with the aid of which the cleansing or scrubbing of the whole hand is rather strenuous and time-consuming.